Harry Potter Most Wanted
by The Banker
Summary: Harry Potter has gone from the savior of the world to the most wanted criminal. With the whole Ministry looking or him and his friends and family all looking for answers, no-one knows what will happen next in this world gone mad.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

_Disclaimer: The actions and attitudes in this fanfiction in no way relate to that of the works of J.K Rowling_

Chapter 1: Chosen one turned murderer

When the article finally came out, it was front page news. At first no-one really believed it, it seemed so unlikely that the saviour of the world would suddenly be on top of the list of the Aura department. Especially since he was the one running the Aura department up until a few days ago.

Of Course Ginny Potter had known that it would only be a matter of time until the Prophet got a hold of the story. They would run the stories against him just like they used to when he was considered crazy saying that Voldemort was back when they were still in school. Ginny knew that the was nothing she could do to stop her husband's name being dragged through the mud once again, but now that there was a picture of him on the front page with the title:

_**Chosen one turned Murderer**_

She stared at the page for a bit, looking at her husband; who she hadn't seen since a day before this all started. It had been only a week but she still missed him like she hadn't seen him in a year.

1 week earlier

"Gin, I'm heading back to work. I just got a message from Kingsley saying that he needs me back at the ministry ASAP," Harry said as he walked into their bedroom.

Ginny looked up from her newest article towards her husband, "Harry it is your birthday, why do you need to go now?"

"Like you wouldn't sprint off back to the prophet if they needed you there to cover a story,"

"Shut up, what I would do doesn't matter. I am about to finish my article and then I was going to give you your birthday present, since the kids are all at Ron and Hermione,"

"I definitely can't refuse that," Harry said as he leaned down to kiss Ginny but just as they touched, a knock came from the window. An owl with a letter strapped to it was sitting outside the window observing the whole situation.

Harry moved to the window and let the owl in and took the note, it was quite short but it was apparently completely relevant.

_Don't let Ginny convince you to stay, this is serious._

"Gin, now I really have to go,"

Harry kissed his wife and walked straight out of their front door and into the raining night.

Ginny had stayed up late waiting for Harry but she eventually fell asleep and the next morning she woke to the sound of banging on their front door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ginny shouted as she opened the door.

"We are aware that it is early Mrs Potter but this is a matter of utmost importance." It was a man and a woman dressed in black ministry robes. They pushed Ginny back into the house and shuffled her into the kitchen.

"Well are you going to tell me why you are here if it is of utmost importance," She said mockingly.

"When last did you speak to your husband?"

"Last night before he went back to the ministry,"

"So you haven't had any contact with him this morning?"

"I just told you that I spoke to him last, last night. Now tell me what the hell is going on, is Harry ok?" Ginny was starting to get annoyed with these officials.

"We are currently unaware of Mr Potter's whereabouts…"

"HE'S MISSING?"

"…what we are suspecting, is that he might be hiding,"

"From who?"

"From us, Harry James Potter is suspected for the murder of Harold Buffet," The official said without a hint of emotion.

"Harold is dead?"

"Murdered, yes…"

The questions went on for what seemed like forever. Ginny wouldn't believe that Harry could have murdered Harold Buffet.

Harold Buffet had been a world class potions master and the daily prophet had assigned Ginny to have an interview with him and write an article about his success and his fame. Ginny was quite excited at first but then she actually met Harold Buffet, never before had she met someone with their head so far up their own ass. She hated every second that she had to spend with him and one night after a particularly bad session Harry had told her to write about how idiotic he was. Ginny wrote a mock article at work about how stupid he was but she left it on her desk, so when she got back from the bathroom, it was gone. Ginny discovered the editor reading it and when she said that it wasn't the real article, the editor told her that he loved it and with this type of grit, she would be well on her way to the top of the prophet. The problem started when her article came out and Harold Buffet was depicted as a pompous, arrogant self-loving jackass. Of course Harold did not like his new light even if that was how he acted. He had threatened Ginny's life and swore he would get revenge on her.

Present day

This was what the prophet was saying was the reason for the murder. It said that Harry would do anything to protect his wife and that he went straight to Buffet's house in the middle of a muggle suburb and blew the house up, right to the foundations.

Ginny grabbed the paper from in front of her and threw it into the dustbin, she didn't care what the prophet said, she was going to find the truth for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

Chapter 2: Taking matters into own hands

"Mrs Granger, I do understand that he was your friend but you do not have to fight us every step of the way," asked the aura conducting the interview.

"I have told you everything I know and I will not be treated this way in my own office, GET OUT!" And with a wave of her wand, the auras were swept out of Hermione's office.

Once the door had shut, she fell onto her desk and started to cry. It had been two weeks now and the prophet had been bashing Harry and all of his associates including Hermione who had been visited by 6 different auras in the last few days. They kept asking if she had heard from Harry, if he had ever shown any murderous tendencies, but the worst of it all was that an article came out two days ago:

_**Is this really a surprise?**_

_If you consider the life of Harry Potter, is it really a surprise that he has fallen to murder. After all he has been around death all through his life. His parents dies, his godfather died, his friends have died. Harry Potter was a great hero for ridding the world of "He who must not be named" but was that maybe the first domino to fall and his mind has been growing darker ever since that fateful day. He is only human and many a great wizard has been drawn to the dark side. Could it be possible that Harry Potter will be a name one day everyone fears to say?_

"Get up!" Shouted a man at Hermione as he opened her curtains to let the light of the day stream in.

"Ron?" She asked confused, "Why aren't you at work?"

"George let me take some leave after all that has happened, I actually think he doesn't want one of Harry Potter's old friends scaring off customers,"

"Oh Ron it's terrible, it's just like last time. Please tell me that you know something about what's going on," Hermione stood up to hug Ron tightly.

"I've heard nothing, Ginny's frantic though, she had to take her kids to the express without Harry and let them board the train not knowing if their father's a murderer or not, can you imagine the hell that they are going to go through this term?"

"I know, it's going to be disastrous, at least before when Harry was being claimed to be mad, we knew the truth. Now we are in the dark as much as everybody else"

"Well I for one don't like the dark,"

"Ginny?" Said both Ron and Hermione at the same time as they turned to face the door.

"I'm sure this is just another scandal, Harry knows well enough that I can handle my own battles," Ginny said as she strode into the room and uncorked a bottle of wine.

Ginny did not look distraught like you would have expect after recent events, she looked determined, "I know the man I married and he would never have let me take our children to the station alone,"

"Ginny I know it's hard but what are we supposed to do, the ministry is looking for him, all we can do is wait,"

"Try impossible, Hermione, I'm not waiting for Harry to be found or killed and then be sent off to Askaban for something he didn't do," Ginny snapped.

"Right then, do any of us think Harry could have done this?" Ron asked but no-one said anything, "Good, so where do we start?"

"Start?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, if there is one thing that we have learnt from all of our adventures, is that the ministry is bloody useless at this kind of thing. So we will investigate ourselves, who knows better than us on how to avoid the ministry, so we'll know the signs to look for, and we'll find Harry ourselves."

Ron had never really been a leader but one thing was for sure, Harry was his best friend and he would do anything for him, and he wasn't about to wait in the back seat while nothing got done and if that meant taking charge, he would take charge.

Over the next few days, they built up a list of people, places and random occurrences that might be in any way connected to their missing friend.

They sat back after three days of work to decide on their first move and it stuck out like a sore thumb:

Kingsley Shacklebolt


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

Chapter 3: Kingsley Shacklebolt

"If anyone will know where he was on that night, it'll be him,"

Everyone had left the office except Kingsley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided that now was the time to strike.

They strode into the ministry and went straight up to the ministers's office.

There it was, on the door printed:

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

"Do you think it's locked?" Asked Hermione.

"Let's find out," Ron lifted his wand and the door blew straight off its hinges and flew into the office making a cloud of smoke.

Ron nodded to Hermione who looked positively shock as Ginny shot three spells into the dusty office.

Hermione walked in after the other two and waved her wand so that the dust settled and the door repaired itself, as she turned around she saw a man tied to a chair with a gag over his mouth: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ginny, really? This is the minister for magic," Hermione complained.

Ron moved his wand and the gag fell from his mouth.

"Guys, you can just knock next time, I don't have that much of a shut door policy, on the contrary, I let almost anyone in." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry Kingsley," Hermione made to untie him but Ron stopped her.

"When was the last time you saw Remus Lupin before the Hogwarts battle?" Ron asked with his wand raised.

"Are we back to code questions? At the Burrow the night we moved Harry."

Ron released him from his bounds.

"You can never be too careful,"

"True, but why now, it must be because of Harry, am I right?" Kingsley guessed and the others nodded.

"We thought you might be and imposter at the top of the conspiracy,"

"I'm sure you have good reason to believe but why me?" Kingsley asked confused which confused the others as well.

"Because you sent Harry an owl the night it all happened," Ginny explained.

"No I didn't," Kingsley returned innocently.

"Harry told me that he had an urgent owl from you saying that you needed him,"

"No I didn't. Is it possible that he lied to you so he could get out the house without you asking questions?" Kingsley countered.

"Harry does not lie to me!"

"Kingsley you don't actually believe that Harry did this do you?" Hermione put in.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, it is what the evidence says, and sadly I will have to report this little incident today unless it so happened that I fell asleep and don't remember anything," Kingsley said raising an eyebrow.

"Got it," Hermione moved to the front.

"All I can do is nudge you in the right direction, try going to the scene of the crime, he might have left something that the auras missed, good luck…"

Kingsly Shacklebolt suddenly woke with a start, he was leaning on his chair and he almost fell, I thought to himself that he must have nodded off while going over a report that was upside down, odd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

Chapter 4: Scene of the crime

The muggle suburb was quite quiet and the three wondered what it had been like when the house was blown to bits, Hermione decided that the easiest way to find out what happened was to use legilimency on a muggle witness.

Knock knock knock

An old man answered the door to three people – a man and two women – wearing black clothes.

"We're here about the explosion that happened a few weeks ago,"

The man was confused since he had answered all questions on that directly after it happened.

"Well like it told the others, it was a quiet night and suddenly I heard a bang and as I opened the door, the house next door was on fire, and after the fire department got here there was hardly anything left of the house."

"Obviously the cover story," Ron said not even worrying about the muggle hearing him, "Hermione you know what to do, Gin and I will put on some protective enchantments."

Ron and Ginny waved their wands around pointing them at the ceiling as Hermione got out her own wand and pointed at the old man.

"What on earth are you people doing?" The old man protested.

"Legilimens…" Hermione said.

Hermione saw the scene, the old man was standing outside, and he had just been for a walk on the full moon night. Rain had started to fall softly and the man decided it was time he returned home.

He was a little way away when he saw a figure standing in front of Harold Buffet's house. He could quite see his face yet but he had dark hair and he held a stick in his hand. The man didn't like the look of the man, he looked like he was up to no good. He walked closer and called out:

"Who's there?"

The dark haired man turned slightly to smile at the old man and Hermione recognised him. He then turned back to face the house and he lifted his wand and pointed it right at the house. For a second nothing happened, then the house started to shake and it exploded, the old man was thrown back onto the grass but the dark haired man stood there laughing at the flames, then he turned to face the old man, walking right up in front of him. Smiling at him before apparating away. Leaving the man alone on the street.

Hermione snapped backed to present day, they quickly adjusted the man's memory and enchantments before leaving.

They were all back in Ginny's kitchen, before Hermione spoke.

"Ron, why couldn't we have done that in normal clothes?"

"He might not have taken us seriously, we had to look like we were from the ministry," He explained.

"He was a muggle you knuckle head, he doesn't even know the ministry," growled Ginny, "Whatever, Hermione what did you find out?"

"Umm…"

"Hermione?" Ron said a little worried.

"I saw him, it was Harry, standing outside the house and then blowing it up."

"No way! I won't believe it." Ginny said as tears came to her eyes.

"I said I saw him, I didn't say it was him, he laughed at the flames and he did it all in front of the muggle man, why would he do that, it was like he wanted the man to see his face, I'm almost certain now that it wasn't Harry, someone is framing him, but why?"


	5. Chapter 5 - A Different Perspective

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

Chapter 5: A different perspective

Harry walked from his house, he wished that he didn't have to go now, not on his birthday but he had learnt to trust Kingsley and if he said that he needed him, he had to be there.

The rain was light that night and Harry didn't get to wet outside before he apparated to the ministry. He wiped his clothes down and headed in the direction of the minister's office.

"Hello Harry." Harry jumped and turned to face the person who had spoken but they were standing in the dark.

Harry reached for his wand and held it pointing towards the voice, "Who's there?"

The person's wand lit and Harry almost fell over by the sight he saw.

"What is this, who are you?" Harry shouted at the person shared his own face.

"I'm the one about to destroy your life." And the other Harry lifted his wand.

Harry had a millisecond to reacted, he jumped to the side, narrowly missing the curse and shot back a beam of light destroying the wall where it hit, but the man was gone.

Harry turned around to scope out the area but he couldn't see anyone, until he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Harry landed on his feet but fell to the wet grass, they were no longer at the ministry. They were in a small suburb. Harry held his wand high at the man but he did nothing to defend himself.

"Expeliarmus" but nothing happened.

The other Harry held up a round rune, "Useful thing this, you have no idea how long it took me to find,"

"Why are you doing this, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"You destroyed my life, half of my family was killed in the battle of Hogwarts and you killed my wife when you raider our house," Harry had always regretted that raid, they had been investigating Voldemorts remaining followers. They had burst through the door but the woman ready, she cursed Harry's partner but soon after Harry shot a spell out of anger, it did not so much kill her as destroy half the building and the woman was pulled with the force out of the apartment and down towards the ground, she did not survive the fall and Harry's partner did not survive the curse.

"Well they shouldn't have thrown in with Voldemort,"

"You shouldn't have stood against him, because of what you have done, I'm going to make sure that you will be hated like we have been." The man turned and pointed his wand at the house that stood in front of them.

Harry apparated into the house and found a man sitting on a nearby chair, the man was shocked and reached for his wand.

"We have to go now!" Harry shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you,"

Harry turned to the wall that would surely be blown to nothing in a second and cast a spell on the wall.

"I'll explain later…" But just then the wall burst open and Harry was flung straight towards Harold Buffet.


	6. Chapter 6 - Just another Scar

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

Chapter 6: Just another scar

Harry woke in immense pain. He saw blue sky but couldn't remember how he got there, he heard movement near him but when he reached for his wand, he couldn't find it.

"I see you have finally woke," Said Harold as he drew nearer.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks, your wounds were quite extensive, I have healed most of them but your back was hit by a very strong curse, it will probably be scarred forever, but to you, what is another scar."

"I guess, why did you save me?" Harry was particularly confused on this part.

"I do have a grudge against your wife but I am a strong believer in debt, you saved my life so in turn, I saved yours. I did think for a second that when you apparated into my house I thought you might be there to kill me."

Harry looked shocked at this statement, "I would never have tried to kill you, I would have made sure that Ginny was in no trouble, I'd been testing all of our food for a week," Harry just realised something, "Where are we?"

"In my private vacation home in France, I bought this place after a release my first bestselling book, I brought you outside to enjoy the sun," Harold spoke with a little bit of snobbishness in his voice.

"Ohk, why are we here? We aren't we in England?"

"About that, I have some bad news,"

"What is it now?" Harry was getting irritated by now.

"You killed me," Seeing Harry's confused expression, he threw down a daily prophet with the title:

_**Search is still on for the chosen murderer**_

"The prophet does not like you Mr Potter,"

Harry just glared at the page, he read and reread the articles and all he could wonder was what Ginny and their children would think.

"I have to go,"

"Are you mad, as soon as anyone sees you, you will be arrested or killed," Harold warned him.

"Not if you come with me,"

"Well as it turns out, I insulted some people I would rather not mention, and death is a pretty good excuse for them to stop looking for me,"

"Brilliant, what exactly am I supposed to do now?"

"I would start with finding the guy impersonating you before you get blamed for more murders,"

"Thanks Harold, I don't know what I would do without you," Harry said sarcastically.

Harry did not leave that day, he stayed for another two weeks, trying to heal his wounds and also training for the journey back and the hunt for his double ganger. He had wanted to send Ginny, Hermione and Ron a message that the prophet was lying again but he knew he couldn't just in case they we intercepted and tracked back to him.

After the two weeks ended, he decided it was time for him to go back and start searching, he was still quite weak but he was so restless just waiting for his wounds to heal so he made a decision to leave.

"Good luck," Harold called to him.

Harry looked out to sea and disapparated.


	7. The Diagonally Sighting

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

Chapter 7: Diagon Ally Sighting

"So what now?" Ron asked Hermione and Ginny while they were sitting outside a coffee shop in Diagon Ally.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what is the next step in finding Harry?"

"We're open to ideas you know," Hermione said a little annoyed.

"Well I think we should go to all of the old places he lived, Grimald Place, the Dursleys, his first flat."

"That, Ginny started, "Is actually a pretty good idea,"

"I get them on occasion." Ron said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm not sure if we will need to do that," Hermione said warily.

"What's your better plan then?"

"Look around,"

"Look around? You think we will just stumble onto Harry by looking around?"

"No, turn around and look, it's Harry."

Everyone turned to see a dark haired man with dark glasses and a hat on walk into a potions shop, he was disguised but there was no doubt that it was him.

The three race to the shop just as he was leaving.

"Harry." They said not too loudly but he didn't turn around.

"Harry!" and Ginny grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to face then but only said, "What?"

"What do you mean what? Where have you been? What has happened?" Ginny asked frantically.

"None of your business," and Harry strode off.

"Hold it mate," Ron had his wand out pointing at his back.

Harry turned around fast and he blew Ron off his feet, then set off in a run. Ron landed hard but got to his feet quick and started to chase after him. Ginny was gaining on him when Harry blew up a store where she was running. Luckily she dodge the flying grate and pulled out her own wand, she aimed and hit him square in the back.

Harry fell down some stairs in front of him and landed with disguise falling off. As soon as he stood, everyone panicked. Ginny and the others were busy running down the stairs when Harry pointed his wand up at them, fire burst from the tip and Hermione only just managed to put up a shield charm stopping the fire a few centimetres from Ginny's face, but some of her hair was singed.

Harry not able to attack his targets aimed his fire on any nearby shops.

A few seconds had past and now everything was on fire all around them, auras just arrived on the scene with Kingsley Shacklebolt when Harry Disapparated.

Everyone's attention was turned to putting out the fire and within two hours everything was out.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"We saw Harry and chased him but he attacked us. I don't understand," Ginny's eyes were filling with tears.

"Perhaps I should assign a protective detail to you three, obviously Harry is delusional, and why would he attack you if he killed Harold Buffet for you?"

This was a brilliant question, which none could answer except Hermione.

"It isn't Harry, it must be someone else, we saw him come out of the potions shop, he was carrying poly juice potion,"

"Ok, that would explain a lot but we still need to find the impersonator and the real Harry, don't you think he would have come forward yet if he knew it wasn't him, unless he is d…" But Kingsley stopped as he saw Ginny starting to cry.


	8. Time to seek revenge

**Harry Potter**

**Most wanted**

Chapter 8: Time to seek revenge

The real Harry turned down a road that he knew he would never have come down but this was an extreme circumstance, he read the prophet's article on the imposters attack at diagonally and on his friends and wife.

It was a dark night and it was raining again, the road was completely empty up until he thought a certain sentence that he had heard from one of the death eaters he had caught.

_The Dark Lord will return and the world will burn_

Suddenly the street was full of hooded figures and sketchy looking shops all containing some sort of dark magic.

He stood there and magically magnified his voice.

"It's too bad you are all lying to yourselves about Voldemort's return," and everybody stopped to turn and look at him.

Harry lifted his wand and a giant red sun appeared in the sky above the street, then he destroyed the nearest shop to him, every witch and wizard had pulled out there wand and started their attack.

Harry deflected a killing curse from one, straight into the sky making the red sun turn green. He spun around hitting wizards and witches off of their feet, into stores.

20 opponents stood in front of Harry, but he wasn't worried. He aimed his wand not at a single one of them, but down the street at nothing in particular, he drew back his arm like he was going to throw something, then did the motion to throw his wand but it didn't leave his hand, the only thing that shot out of his wand was a small gold light, it shot extremely fast and with the force it went down the road with, it pulled everything and everyone with it, like it had gravity of its own. One second all of the people were stand on their feet and the next they were forced backwards, with nothing they could do about it.

The street was a mess, shops were destroyed, and people lay unconscious on the wet road with debris lying next to them. Harry walking calmly through the street into the pub he'd heard of. He flicked his wand and the barman's wand flew from his hand. Harry sat down at the bar and starred into his eyes.

"Where is Newman?"

"Who?"

"I know you know," Harry remained calm.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, now if you could leave, I don't allow criminals in my pub,"

"You only allow criminals in here, now, you are going to tell me what I want to know or I'm going to redecorate you bar."

"No,"

Harry flicked his wand and one of the walls was destroyed, making the roof creak.

"No,"

Harry did it again and a huge crack appeared across the ceiling.

"No,"

The building started to split in two, and was dangerously close to collapsing, it creaked some more and there was a crunch as the building flew in on itself.

Harry and the barman stood 20 meters away. Harry had managed to grab him just as it fell in and apparated to safety.

"Thank you for your help," Harry said and started to walk away leaving the man looking confused.

One thing Voldemort had taught Harry was the power of Legilimency. He knew where to go.

_A/N: Ok well, I tried something new here, I figured that if Harry was already wanted, why not use the fact that he can't get into any more trouble, let me know what you think in reviews please, I would love so feedback from you guys_


End file.
